A Good Thing
by Shaye1106
Summary: Post Cliffhanger. "I just don't want him to become you!" Walter and Paige are happily married, but can they ever move past that awful confrontation?
They never thought they'd make it to this point. Walter and Paige, sitting side by side, with Ralph graduating at the top of his high school class (well that isn't a surprise). But then again, eight years is a long time. Somehow, between government missions and after-case dinners, the two grew closer than ever. Drew is still a large part of Ralph's life and the team has come to accept him as his father but it never meant that he had to be in Paige's life too, at least not as her husband. They're friends now but they're not in love. Someone else has laid claim to her heart.

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Paige says "He looks so natural up there." She gestures to her son who is no longer her little boy, surrounded by his peers as he makes his commencement speech.

"I suppose," Walter grimaces only slightly, "that I was wrong. He has learned to fit in at school." Paige chuckles at the fact that some things never change but nevertheless pecks his cheek. "I wouldn't have thought so before. No one else on the team has."

"You guys didn't have each other to depend on. He did."

"And he has you."

"Enough with the walk down memory lane. We can all hear you," Toby says as he claps for Ralph, the rest of the gang following in kind. "What happened to 'fraternization is bad for the workplace?' Ow!" He yelps at the sudden elbow to rib contact from Happy. "I was quoting. Didn't mean us." She remains scowling but still allows him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Soon enough the graduates are walking down the aisle, throwing their caps in the air, all except for Ralph. "It would be a waste of capital to lose part of the robe. And I'm not wearing someone else's cap." He shook his head at his mother's insistence on tradition.

"He's right," Sylvester chimes in. "And just consider the germs on another person's cap." He shudders.

"Thank you, Sly," Paige feigns annoyance. "That was a great speech, honey."

Ralph moves his mother's hand away from ruffling his hair. "Thanks," he says and turns to Walter. "Walter helped me."

"You didn't need the help."

"We're very much alike, you know that, right?" Ralph asks his step-father. Ignoring the paling of Walter's face or simply not recognizing the change, he waits for an answer. Paige however, did notice not only the change in her husband's demeanor but the significance of the question as well.

"Yes, he does." She answers for him, quick to move past the awkwardness. "Anybody hungry?" Among a chorus of yeses, she shuffles them towards the van and, as per Ralph's request, they set out to head towards the local diner.

Happy, Toby and Cabe leave Walter and Paige to their own devices, knowing they need to talk, at least to clear the air a bit. But before giving them their space, Sly pulls Paige aside. "He needs you to tell him that it's okay."

Paige nods, solemn. "I know. It's just not something we talk about much."

"Maybe that's the problem." Sylvester turns to Ralph. "I got you a graduation present. It's in the back; want to see?" With that, the last two audience members left the couple, allowing the tension to return tenfold.

Paige takes her seat next to Walter, who is in the driver's seat, and gingerly reaches for his hand. He has been improving on the contact issue, allowing her small touches and gestures, ever since they began dating. Now, four years later, he is rather comfortable with her need for physical contact. "You want to say something," he observes as he turns his head slightly.

"Yes. But I'm not sure where to start."

"We don't need to discuss it. The past is the not the present and it will never be the present again so it is irrelevant." Walter looks ahead at the road, steadfastly avoiding her eye contact. He can't see the look in her eyes- he doesn't want to know what she's thinking. He doesn't want their happy marriage bubble to end. Doesn't want to spoil the now with the said and done.

"It's not irrelevant if it still upsets you," Paige says gently. "Your feelings aren't irrelevant."

"I don't have emotions. Low EQ remember?" He tries to joke but it falls flat.

"I don't believe that. And I have proof."

"Your-"

"But that's for another time." Fidgeting with the seat belt, Paige continues. "I love that Ralph is like you." Walter turns to look at her abruptly, quite startled, before she redirects him to the road because for the love of all that is good, safety first. "When I said that I didn't want him to become you I was angry and upset."

"You acted irrationally?" He tries to clarify.

"I acted on my emotions but it was not irrational. My son almost died. I was scared and mad. I want him safe, always. He's my number one, you know that. I think everyone here knows that." She takes a breath. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy now or that I'm not happy he's becoming more and more like you."

"I still put myself in danger, even after calculating the odds," he says, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "That's not what you want for him." She hears the tightness in his voice but knows better than to press him on it.

"I don't want him to get hurt. But he's a genius. He needs you and the team. He needs to be surrounded by books and endless knowledge. I love that about him. And you. I want him to be strong like you. And smart like you. I want him to be inventive and take risks. And that's you, Walter." He gives her a little grin, squeezing her hand as he knows she appreciates the gesture even though he doesn't understand the purpose, and pulls the van into an empty parking space.

"Thank you."

Paige smiles, a little teary-eyed but beaming at the fact that she cleared up the one conversation she always wished she could take back. "I love you." She leans in to press a tender kiss to his lips, parting far too soon for either of their likings.

"Want to split a milkshake?" Paige smirks at Walter's words.

"Willing to share?"

"This time. Only this time."


End file.
